


Fun with fingers

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The ladies of the last jedi enjoy some downtime.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Rey, Kaydel Ko Connix/Rose Tico, Rey/Rose Tico
Kudos: 9





	Fun with fingers

Rey sighed. It had been a long day and she was very tired. Then it hit her. She didn't have anywhere to stay. Everyone else slowly dribbled out of the mess hall. Except for leia and her assistance kaydel ko connix. Connix was a lovely woman, small, but stubborn and smart. Before connix left the mess, rey came up and tapped her on the shoulder. 

"hey connix" 

"please, call me kaydel" she said, her beautiful smile unwavering. 

"i don't have a place to sleep. Would you have me in your room? Just for tonight?" 

"that's fine with me, i just need to grab some more bedding and I'll get you set up."she said, still smiling that damned beautiful smile. So, after some brief detours, they arrived at kaydel's room. Kaydel had a bunk bed. 

" wait…. D..Do you have a roomate?"

"yeah"

"so i guess i sleep on the floor?" 

"what? No…. You can have my bed, rose will stay in hers and I'll sleep on the floor."

"that doesn't seem very fair" 

"it's no trouble" 

"there's got to be another way" 

"i mean, I'm fine to share a bed, but i didn't know if you would be okay with that."

"I'd be fine with that" 

The two got ready for bed. 

"hey rey, i usually sleep in just underwear, is that okay with you?" 

Then rey realised something else. She didn't have any pajamas or any other form of clothing. 

"i… don't have any pajamas, all i have is this."

"i would offer you some of mine or rose's but there probably about 8 sizes too small for you. I think you'd be more comfortable in just underwear."

"i don't have any of that either."

"then you should just go naked." kaydel saw the look on rey's face. "If it makes you more comfortable, i will too"

"OK. But first can i use the 'fresher?"

"sure" 

Rey undid her belt, pulled off her shorts and tunic and then her arm bandages. Suddenly she felt very exposed. Something in kaydel's face soothed her though. Rey showered and then, once they were both ready for bed, kaydel took off her controller's jumper, followed by her t-shirt and her trousers. Then she unclipped her bra and pulled down her panties. Rey stared for a minute at the womans cute little breasts, with their pointy little nipples and sexy curves. Then they got into bed, rey facing the wall, and kaydel facing the other way. Suddenly rey felt kaydel's arms wrap around her chest and her cute tits press up against her back. Her skin was soft and warm. Rey rolled over and looked at the lieutenant. 

"i should warn you. I'm no expert on this" 

"just follow my lead" 

Kaydel kissed her, deep and romantic and rey felt the lieutenant's tongue push its way into her mouth. Rey loved the way she tasted, intertwining their tongues. Kaydel's fingers found rey's crotch and she pushed them inside her wet vagina. Rey moaned in pleasure without realising. They rolled to one side, so that kaydel was on top of rey. Kaydel's fingers pumped in and out of rey's dripping pussy, making her writhe in pleasure. Suddenly the door opened and rose came in. She seemed tired. 

"well well well, what do we have here. Two hot young ladies having some lezzie fun?"

Rey couldn't respond. Kaydel hadn't let up her fingering. Rose opened a draw and reached inside, taking something out. Then she disappeared from rey's line of sight. Then, all of a sudden, Rose clambered over rey, pushing a strap on into kaydel's pussy. Rey watched as Rose's huge ass bounced in front of her eyes. Kaydel still hadn't stop fucking her. Rey lifted her head and stuck her tongue into Rose's ass. She licked backwards and forwards and was rewarded with a gasp of pleasure. Rey felt a sense of pleasure building and was annoyed when the young lieutenant extracted her fingers, until they were replaced with Rose's strap on.


End file.
